The Proud Princess
by turqoise
Summary: Princess Sakura is the proud princess.But she is not the proud Princess.But her father said she is.Read on to know.R&R.S&S.


  
  
  
CCS does not belong to me.It belongs to someone else.(you know who)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi ......This is my second fic.I know my first fic is not finish yet.  
I will finish that fic as soon as I can.I promise.Anyways this fic  
is supposed to be an S&S but I dont think it turn out that way.  
I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Proud Princess  
  
  
  
  
  
By:SAKURA~SYAORAN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LONG AGO,the King of Japan had a lovely daughter name Princess Sakura.But she would  
not choose a husband.She thought no one was good enough for her.The King was very cross.  
He asked the three prince in the land to tea at his castle."You must choose one of them,"he  
said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The princess stood in line.The first one was short and round."Too fat,"said the princess.  
The second was tall and thin."Beanpole," said the rude princess.And she laughed at him.  
The third prince was was very stunning and handsome.But she just pulled his hair.  
"Prince Hairy!,"she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
The King said crossly,"If you will not choose a prince for a husband,you must marry the first beggar who comes to my castle."Next day a beggar in ragged clothes knock on the castle door.  
He played the fiddle and sang songs. "Come in, come in," said the King. "I order you to marry my daughter," he said. Princess Sakura cried and cried. But the King would not listen. They were married  
on that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day,they left the Kings castle. Soon they came to a bigger castle. "That belongs to Prince   
Syaoran,"said the beggar. Princess Sakura just cried. They walk until they came to an old hut. "This  
is my house," said the beggar. "Its nasty ," said Princess Sakura and cried.(SHE CRIES A LOT DOESNT  
SHE). The beggar gave her old rags to wear and not much to eat. Everyday she had to scrub the floor.  
Her knees were very sore. Then the beggar cuts some read. "We have no money," he said. "You must  
make some baskets". But the reeds cut her soft hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day she sat by the roadside. She was trying to sell pots. A man came riding by on a horse. He  
smashed all the pots. "You are no goods as a wife," said the beggar. "You must earn some money".  
He took Princess Sakura to Prince Syaoran castle to work in the kitchen. The prince who lived in the  
castle was getting married. The cook give Princess Sakura some food from the wedding feast. She put  
it in her apron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Princess wanted to see what Prince Syaoran looked like. She ran up the stairs to the ballroom  
and hid behind the curtain. Then she peeped out. There was Prince Syaoran with all his friends.  
Suddenly he turned around. "Oh!" she cried, "whatever shall I do now? Its Prince Hairy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prince Syaoran pulled back the curtain. There was Princess Sakura. "I caught you now", You must   
dance a waltz with me in the ballroom".The Princess tried to run away but the Prince held her hand.  
All the food fell out of her apron and everyone laughed at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
She burst into tears and ran away down the long passage in the castle and into the beatiful Sakura  
garden.She stopped and drop on her knees.She cried our her mothers name. "Mommy........mommy...  
mommy...mommy...," cried Princess Sakura. Prince Syaoran ran after her and soon caught up with her  
again.  
"Dont you know me?" he said. "I am Prince Syaoran.you called me Prince Hairy. I am also the beggar. I tricked you because you were proud." "I am not proud," shouted the Princess. "Yes you are,"replied Prince Syaoran. "I am not.After my mom died and my best cousin left me I was like this. No one cared  
about me.My big brother is always busy with his training.My father always take care of the country,so he is such a busy man.He doesnt have anytime time to be with me.I always ending up playing with my toys.  
I grow up to be distant from everybody.Nobody cared so why should you care?" "I care about you because  
I love you..........Princess Sakura.....I know how horrible your life had been.....I knew it from the first time I set my gaze upon you. I am so sorry for being to mean to you will you ever forgive me?" explained Prince Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll forgive you. Thank you so much.I love you to Prince Syaoran.I am so sorry for causing so much troubled," said the princess. "Its ok.....but....w...wi.....wil...will..you...ma..rr..y..me...will you marry me Princess Sakura," stuttured Prince Syaoran. "It would be an honoured," said Princess Sakura and she hug him with tears of joy and happiness.On the wedding day, Princess Sakura was wearing a long silk kinda gown dress,pink preety cherry blossoms on it,her veil was made of preety cherry blossoms and rose her hair was hanging loose till her waist. "Who made this dress," asked Princess Sakura to one of the maid. Before the maid could answer a new voice interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I made it," said a girl with long hair till her waist,purple kinda eyes and she was holding a camcoder on her right hand. "TOMOYO its you.I dont believe it," said the princess. "Yup its me alright.I came here as soon as I heard you are getting married to the Prince of China,Prince Syaoran.And the real purpose I came here is because the promise I made to you long ago.Remember?"asked Tomoyo. "Yes,I remember," said Sakura.  
  
  
Flashback*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Princess Sakura was crying. "Why do you have to go,"asked the little Princess. "I have to cause my mother is going to be lonely on her own,"said Tomoyo. "Who will be here to cheer me up when I think about mommy?"asked the princess. "I know this is hard for you CKS(CHIBI KAWAII SAKURA),"said Tomoyo. "I promise you I will come back to make your wedding dress,ok,"said Tomoyo. "You better or I will hired someone else to make my dress," said the Princess. "Dont worry I'll keep my promise,"said a smiling Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************************************  
  
"Your highness , if you dont hurry up you will be late for the wedding," said a kind maid. "Oh my,I better hurry up," said a dazzling , preety and cute Princess. The wedding was a success. Princess Sakura was very happy. She had a kind , charming , handsome and cute prince as her husband. "I am so happy today," said Princess Sakura with a only-for-syaoran smile on her preety face. "You are so wright my sweet and only cherry blossoms," said Prince Syaoran with his only-for-sakura smile on his face.  
As the moon shone bright in the sky and cherry blossoms were around the couple ,the couple shared a passionate sweet loving moonlight kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They did not notice a small tiny red light behind a bush and a girl was there. " I knew this day will come. Protect her little wolf," said the girl in the shadow. But not a single person knows that there was a women with long grey hair,green emerald eyes,soft silk skin and she look almost like Princess Sakura except for her grey hair.The women was watching the couple from the stars above them. " I am glad that you are with your soulmate,my little cherry blossom,I will cherished you always from the stars above you," said the women with a brilliant smile.  
  
  
  
*************************************THE END****************************************  
  
  
  
An interview with our characters in the story@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
Author: So, how do you like my story?  
  
Sakura&Syaoran: IT WAS FANTASTIC................blushes.................  
  
Tomoyo: I dont like it ............you didnt let me tape them when Syaoran was going to ask Sakura's hand  
and marrige.........sniffles.........sniffles......  
  
All sweatdrop..  
  
Author: Do you like your play Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Yes, but I am not proud am I,Syaoran?  
  
Syaoran: Of course your not Sakura,your are very kind.....blushes...  
  
Sakura: Thanks.........blushes.......  
  
Tomoyo: Orait the S&S blushing scenes.....Thanks Ms.Author......for asking the questions  
  
Author: You are so welcome Tomoyo!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Ehem.....why was Eriol not in the fic? You could have a little bit of E&T....you know....winks  
  
Author: Maybe next time....I was going to put Eriol in this but.......  
  
Author been cut off by Eriol who had just walk in........  
  
Eriol: Did I hear someone calling my name!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol I thought you were in London......blushes....  
  
Eriol: Oh, hi Tomoyo......blushes too...  
  
Author: too much blushing......I have to cut this interview short ....Ja ne!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Hey...I hope you like my fic.. it took me about four hours to finish it....I hope you like it...  
please R&R.S&S FOREVER.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
